criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Baker
|birthplace = Omaha, Nebraska |family = Patricia Richardson Henry Baker Roxanne Baker Joseph Baker Colleen Dodson |yearsactive = 1972-present }} Raymond "Ray" Baker is an American actor. Biography Baker was born in Omaha, Nebraska, on July 9, 1948. He was raised in Colorado and graduated from the University of Denver. In 1970, Baker moved to the U.S. East Coast, where he began his acting career. He started by doing improvisational theater in Boston, Massachusetts, and New York City, New York. For nineteen years in New York City, he appeared on Broadway, starring in theatrical productions such as Crimes of the Heart, Is There Life After High School?, and Torch Song Trilogy. He also appeared in many in off-Broadway shows, including The Proposition and Character Lines. Baker moved to Los Angeles, California, in 1989, where he pursued an acting career in TV and film. On Criminal Minds Baker portrayed rogue CIA agent and budding serial killer Bruno Hawks in the Season One episode "Secrets and Lies". Filmography *House of Lies (2015) as Cal Manchester *Heroes (2008) as Mr. Millbrook (2 episodes) *Bones (2007) as Daniel Dillon *Cane (2007) as Randall Eames, 2007 *Claire (2007) as Sheriff Birch *ER (2006) as Durant *Criminal Minds - "Secrets and Lies" (2006) TV episode - Bruno Hawks *Numb3rs (2006) as Jack Bennett *Without a Trace (2003-2005) as Victor Fitzgerald (3 episodes) *Alien Siege (2005) as The President *Cold Case (2005) as Brian *Coach Carter (2005) as St. Francis Coach *The Last Run (2004) as Mr. Powers *JAG (2001-2004) as Major General Finstra/Admiral Hollenbeck (2 episodes) *Without a Paddle (2004) as Sheriff Briggs *The Guardian (2003) as Albert Aaronson (credited as Raymond Baker) *44 Minutes: The North Hollywood Shoot-Out (2003) as Harris *Holes (2003) as Asst. Attorney General *The Shield (2003) as Det. Tom Gannon *Days of Our Lives (2002) as Frank Daniels *The Trip (2002) as Peter Baxter *Diagnosis Murder: Town Without Pity (2002) as Johnny Orr *Diagnosis Murder (2002) as Johny *Crossing Jordan (2001) as FBI Agent/Major *Area 52 (2001) as Falcone *Sweet November (2001) as Buddy Leach *3rd Rock from the Sun (2000) as Mr. Demarmel *What Lies Beneath (2000) as Dr. Stan Powell *The West Wing (2000) as Jonathan Lydell *Girl, Interrupted (1999) as Mr. Kaysen *Anywhere But Here (1999) as Ted *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1999) as Pearly *Cybill (1997-1998) as Dr. Richard Thorpe (11 episodes) *Oklahoma City: A Survivor's Story (1998) as Roy Salyers *Hard Rain (1998) as Mayor *Murder, She Wrote: South by Southwest (1997) as Wilder *Suddenly Susan (1996-1997) as Bill Keane (3 episodes) *A Thousand Acres (1997) as Wallace Crockett *Perfect Body (1997) as Elliot Bradley *Living in Peril (1997) as Martin Campbell *Echo (1997) as Stu Fishman *Assault on Dome 4 (1996) as Chief of Staff Dan Block *She Cried No (1996) as Mark Baker *The Tomorrow Man (1996) as Berman *A Friend's Betrayal (1996) as Robert (uncredited) *Executive Decision (1996) as 747 Captain *The Final Cut (1996) as Col. Forsyth *Never Say Never: The Deidre Hall Story (1995) as Deidre's First Husband *The Secretary (1995) as Lester Howland *Speechless (1994) as Garvin *The Hard Truth (1994) as Hamilton Nichols *On Hope (1994) as Phillip (short) *Ed Wood (1994) as Doctor *Under Suspicion (1994) as Chief Jack DeSort *Camp Nowhere (1994) as Norris Prescott *Home Improvement (1991-1994) as Inspector/Tool Time Audience Member (2 episodes, uncredited) *Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (1993) as Paul Caldrin *River of Rage: The Taking of Maggie Keene (1993) as Coy Baron *Freaked (1993) as Bill Blazer *Hexed (1993) as Victor Thummell *Her Final Fury: Betty Broderick, the Last Chapter (1992) as Jack Earley *In Sickness and in Health (1992) as Sam *Great Scott! (1992) as Walter Melrod (13 episodes) *Down Home (1990-1991) as Wade Prescott (19 episodes) *She Said No (1990) as Frank Igus *Masters of Menace (1990) as Riley Hoover *Total Recall (1990) as Bob McClane *Heart Condition (1990) as Harry Zara *21 Jump Street (1989) as Raymond Crane *Booker (1989) as Raymond Crane *Parent Trap III (1989) as Nick *Physical Evidence (1989) as Strickler *Rain Man (1988) as Mr. Kelso *Disaster at Silo 7 (1988) as Col. Chadwick *Everybody's All-American (1988) as Bolling Kiely *Heartbeat (1988) as Dr. Stan Gorshalk (6 episodes) *TerrorVision (1988) as Frank *The Long Journey Home (1987) as Grey Harrison *ABC Afterschool Specials (1987) as Dr. Thomas Crandall *The Cosby Show (1987) as Mr. Schrader *American Playhouse (1987) as Dan Morgan *At Mother's Request (1987) as Mike George *Taking It Home (1986) as Johnny *Nobody's Child (1986) as Joe Balter *Spenser: For Hire (1986) as Matt Wilson *The Equalizer (1985-1986) as Dana (3 episodes) *Rockabye (1986) as Donald F. Donald *Silverado (1985) as McKendrick *Places in the Heart (1984) as Sheriff Royce Spalding *C.H.U.D. (1984) as Ad Man (credited as Raymond Baker) *Double Trouble (1984) as Announcer (voice, credited as Raymond Baker) *Silkwood (1983) as Pete Dawson *The Neighborhood (1982) as Reporter *Dream House (1981) as Steve Corcoran *Gloria (1980) as Assistant Bank Manager (credited as Raymond Baker) *Ryan's Hope (1978) as Officer Malloy (2 episodes) *Eleanor and Franklin: The White House Years (1977) as James Roosevelt *Parades (1972) as 1st CID Man (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors